


【团兵】天使

by Levislushy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levislushy/pseuds/Levislushy
Summary: 成为天使的文来续上辈子的缘转生无记忆社畜利
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 16





	【团兵】天使

一.

不夜城的夜晚其实一样的黑暗，尤其是凌晨三点的地铁中。

好在冬天最阴冷的夜晚快要过去了。

利威尔困的快要疯了，但他不敢闭眼，他要是在这种时间在纽约的地铁里睡着，第二天也许他的肾和心脏就会隔着半个地球了。

“叮咚”

车厢摇晃的叮叮当当中，口袋里的手机发出一声震动。

“嘁。”平眉一皱，偏过身去够口袋里的手机。

【Anonymous想要共享一张照片】

白皙的手揉揉眼睛，本能接收了那张图。

等等，这车厢里应该除了他没有一个人才对……

想到这，利威尔僵住了，慢慢移动视线，看了一眼那张图。  
他一瞬间清醒了、恐惧从尾椎直上脑髓。那张照片里赫然是他进入地铁的背影，一旁用红色字体写了让利威尔毛骨悚然的一句话：

I saw you.

那个有名的新闻。

利威尔咬紧牙关，脸颊因为冷和害怕而发麻。他心里发怵，因为他清楚自己这样娇小的身躯对上任何一个人都没有优势，更不用提，这可能是个团伙，甚至，可能根本不是人……

地铁仍然叮叮当当响着，冷光打在他惨白的脸上，他从对面的玻璃上盯着自己被折射光线扭曲的脸，紧紧握着手机，掌骨被皮肤包裹着突出扇子似的脆弱纹路。

他真的不想当个上班族，从一开始就不想。去他的夜班吧，他以后再也不会值夜班了。

车厢空荡荡，利威尔扶着扶手站起来，往车厢前方走。

他得找列车长，至少得走到一个有别人的地方，利威尔不敢往身后看，由钢铁支架座位和停尸房一样的光线组成的无尽般的空间简直和任何一个恐怖片里的场景一样。

列车晃荡了一下，他差点摔倒在地，头顶的灯也跟着闪了一下。

“我说啊，离我远点……”利威尔说着，他幻想着这个东西可能就在自己身后藏着，监视自己，自言自语着，侥幸地希望它能放过自己。

没有人回答。

他真的怕了，开始小步向前跑，手机屏幕亮了，又是一个空投，但他却不敢看了。

一声一声，空投越来越频繁，跟催命铃一样。

利威尔真的很感谢埃尔文，那个新来的、高大的金发德国同事——他们刚好乘了同一班车，现在他一脸惊异地注视着利威尔朝他这里全速跑来。

他们不是一起走的，埃尔文应该还比利威尔晚了一点，所以利威尔不知道他也和自己往同一个方向。

利威尔冲到埃尔文旁边，也不管自己的突兀会不会打搅到生性冷淡的德国人，一屁股坐到紧挨着他的座位上。

埃尔文转头看他。

“你好，利威尔先生？”

“……早上好。”利威尔微微偏了一下头，却没有直视埃尔文，他咽下口水，声音颤颤的，自己却无暇察觉。

“我可以帮你什么吗？”

他听着埃尔文困惑的声音，认为自己肯定是让他感到不快了，心中不合时宜的闪过一丝失落。但他现在也是真的需要这样做，没有办法。

“你是第一次来纽约吧。”

他低头，撑着膝盖。

“嗯，确实。”埃尔文答应着，“不过也确实听过一些关于这里的，介绍。我明白了。”

他顿了顿，语气放软变得温柔起来，又张口补充：“你现在安全了。”

手机的空投停止了，利威尔松口气，脸上血色恢复正常。他直起身来，把公文包放在一边，对于他们之间过近的距离后知后觉，耳朵尖不动声色烧了起来。

他对埃尔文算一见钟情吗？算吧，反正第一眼就有种久违的熟悉和安全感，鬼知道是怎么来的，不过身为乐观的纽约人，他并没有把这个问题放在心上——感觉嘛，烦人是烦人，但来了就来了嘛，能怎么样？

“啊，谢谢了。”

他看着埃尔文的脚尖含糊地答道。

二.

埃尔文一直把他送回家，送回塔尖上的高级公寓门前。

“以后如果我们上夜班，建议可以一起回家。”埃尔文站在电梯里对利威尔说。

“你想干什么？”利威尔开门的手一顿，回头怪异地看着他，明显是把“一起回家”这个词听岔了意思。

埃尔文半是忧虑，半是疑惑地望着他。

好吧好吧，他是故意这样说的。

“你的意思是，你要每次上晚班都这样送我回家？”

“是的。”埃尔文点点头。

那不就很好？

“好吧，不得不向你承认，这里晚上是比较乱……”利威尔推开门，在黑漆漆的玄关处站着回望他。

“好的，那么晚安。”埃尔文毫不留恋地关上电铁门，也不等利威尔再说些什么。

粗鲁地德国人。

利威尔在心里埋怨，低下头换鞋，余光瞟着渐渐合上的电梯门。

还想着要不要让你进屋喝一杯来着。

他脱了鞋，把公文包一放，马上洗澡去了。手机在桌子上震动，他却没有发现。

【Anonymous 想要共享一张照片】

利威尔刷着牙，摸摸自己的脸，镜子中绮丽面容也随之而印上纤细手腕的影子。

照片中，利威尔和埃尔文背对着镜头，走进了电梯。

I saw you.

三. 

事情怎么会演变成这样呢？

他们是什么时候，开始在上班之前一起吃下午茶的？

利威尔和埃尔文在甜点吧里面对面坐着，黑发犹太人左手指节轻轻敲击着桌面，就是没有动叉子，面前摆着他爱吃的抹茶蛋糕，还有一壶红茶，埃尔文则专心致志吃着他的提拉米苏。

察觉到利威尔的心不在焉，金发抬起头来：“怎么了，你不想吃吗？”

“……想吃。”

“那快吃吧。”

“别催我啊……”

利威尔皱皱眉，拿起叉子切下一小块放进嘴里。

他在埃尔文的视线下吃东西不太自在，老是禁不住要害羞，跟个青春期男生一样，烦死了。但是埃尔文跟什么都没察觉到一样总是用一种纯净的、关切但不越界的目光注视着利威尔，叫他心痒。

不过一起吃下午茶是埃尔文提出的，难道他也对我有意思吗？可怎么看也不像是同性恋啊，肯定是直的吧。

利威尔胡思乱想着，因此埃尔文抚上他越皱越紧的眉头时他吓了一跳。

“干什么啊，你！”

“你别皱眉，如果你不喜欢和我呆在一起，你可以说出来，我还是会把你安全送回家，但你不必要陪我浪费时间。”埃尔文眨眨眼，抽回手。

“不要自己脑补那么多啊，德国佬，谁告诉你我皱眉是因为你了？你也没有重要到会影响我心情的程度，别絮絮叨叨的。”

窗外，一辆摩托疾驰而过，光影交错，暖光的日光顿时洒满整个台面，也照亮了利威尔发烫的耳朵。

“‘陪你浪费时间’？”利威尔看着埃尔文光洁的双手，他发现他的指尖泛着粉红色，乍一看上去像是涂了淡色的甲油，漂亮的很。

“确实是你理解的那个意思。”埃尔文托着腮，望着嘈杂的街道。

感谢上帝利威尔一般只有耳朵会红。

如此糟糕的人生，好像有一丝光亮照进来了。

他们在店门口站了一会儿，天气还有点冷，尽管利威尔起先拒绝了他，埃尔文还是把自己的红围巾给利威尔围上了。

“你的品味也太老土了，红色？你是认真的吗？”利威尔抱怨着，却拉紧了围巾。

“真是抱歉。”

“……什么时候开始的？”

“什么？”埃尔文低下头看他。

“别给我装傻。”利威尔轻轻踹了他一脚。

“啊啊，第一眼，就觉得你很漂亮了。”埃尔文赶紧答道，“尖鼻子，鼻尖却是稍稍翘起来的，实在是很可爱。”

“噢，原来只是看上我这张脸嘛。”利威尔仰头望着他，挑起了平眉，不满地拖长了语调。

“第一眼也没有办法知道你别的事情不是吗？原谅我吧。后来才发现你工作上非常出色，是个很负责的人。”埃尔文看着他，一本正经解释。

“工作上的事情，也能影响你的私人心情，埃尔文？”

“不是，实际上……”

这种时候就应该快点他妈的亲我啊。

利威尔恶狠狠盯着那一张一合的嘴，心里想着。

然而，像是可以听到他的心声一般，埃尔文突然停下了，接着，他弯下腰，把着急的气呼呼的人搂进怀里，给了他一个温柔又绵长的吻。

真是，热死了。

利威尔抓住埃尔文的领带，尽力回应着他。

口袋里手机震动，却被他忽略。

又是什么垃圾短信。

他想。

【Anonymous 想要共享一张照片】

埃尔文的嘴唇很软，但比利威尔的小嘴要宽厚，他在上面反复啄吻，而麻木不惊的纽约人目不斜视地擦身而过。

I see you.

血红色的字体在他们拥抱的照片上方闪烁。

四.

“埃尔文，埃尔文……”

利威尔颤抖着，被跑过来的埃尔文抱进怀里。

“怎么了？”埃尔文轻声问他，他们一个站在利威尔家中的玄关上，一个站在台阶下。

“又来了，这个人又来了。从第一天就没有停过，该死，我得报警。”利威尔把手机递给埃尔文，上面是Anonymous的共享图片。

埃尔文沉默不语，片刻之后把手机还给了利威尔。

“你确实该报警，而且应该早就报，并且和我说。我还以为之后就再也没发生过了。”

“我是太愚蠢了，但是我害怕，埃尔文，你要现在责备我吗？”

“好了。你能让我进来吗？我今晚陪着你吧？”埃尔文声音放软了，捏着利威尔的手肘把他稍稍推离自己，垂眼看他。

利威尔给他让出道，埃尔文迅速进入，在他额头前留下深深一吻，并且锁上了门。

“你现在快报警。直到这件事解决我都住过来，或者你到我那去，行吗？”

埃尔文摸摸利威尔的脸，对方的头差不多只有他手掌大小，不安彷徨的样子实在让他心痛。

之前，也曾注视着你这样的表情啊，利维。不过要是那时候的你，恐怕会对这种程度的威胁嗤之以鼻吧。

手机不再震动了。

五.

警察已经开始处理了，和之前的类似案件一起，在此期间，埃尔文就一直住在利威尔家中。

他其实不太整洁，利威尔对此略有些不满意，但看在埃尔文做的一手好菜的份上，他就很乐于帮助他整理东西了。

况且，埃尔文的优点还不止于做饭。

利威尔张着腿缠着埃尔文的腰小声尖叫的时候，他的一点不整洁根本不构成任何问题。

那根东西简直可以用巨大来形容。

每次从后面进来的时候利威尔都得首先射一回才行，动起来之后他又能翘起屁股掰开了让埃尔文进的更深一点。

有时候他会不由自主摆动着腰。

“喂埃尔文！给我停下，嗯呃，停下啊！”

埃尔文把他按在墙上操，两条腿被抱着分开，二接头式的小羊皮鞋里穿着黑色长袜，内裤还挂在脚脖子上，随着快速的撞击一晃一晃。

利威尔把手按在埃尔文脸上，却完全不起作用，埃尔文凑上来亲他，碾着里面那脆弱的一点，他就绷紧了脚背交代了。皮鞋很硬，利威尔甚至没有办法弯曲脚趾。

他被放了下来，自己却转身跪趴下去。

而有时候利威尔又会在被抱起来插的时候思考，他们的次数是否太频繁了些。

不过埃尔文泡的红茶真的很好喝，而且利威尔总想和他呆在一起，谁知道是为什么，所以，生活总的来说还算不错。

照片共享很久没有出现了。

六.

他们去了W 26th st 中，第五和第六大道之间一家叫“Bazar Tapas”的西班牙餐厅吃晚餐。

黑色的门框，两扇临街的大橱窗，金色的字体在上面练成一道拱形。里面光线昏暗，黄色的小灯一个一个吊起来，外面有层玻璃罩。

海鲜饭很好吃，不过上菜很慢，于是他们点了几个冷菜慢慢吃着，还点了柠檬气泡水喝。

利威尔很喜欢那道冷蘑菇。

“喂，不吃吗，埃尔文？”他们面对面坐着，利威尔专心致志吃那盘菌灰色的、湿漉漉的菜，意识到埃尔文没再盛入自己的碗里而是呆坐在面前，抬头问他。

利威尔深邃的眼窝沉在黑暗中，灰蓝色的眼睛中反射着灯具的点点光芒。

埃尔文摇摇头。

“不爱吃？我还常点这道呢。”他失望地垂下眼睛，好在吃的很开心。

其实挺好吃的。

埃尔文注视着他干净的像白绸布似的手背，因为周身过于温暖而微笑起来。

“你在笑什么啊……” 

“没什么。”

海鲜饭一大盘端上来，几只红色大虾埋在黄白的炒饭里，青口贝围着小锅一样的盘子插了一圈，热气发出蒸汽蒸腾的声音，飘向利威尔的头顶，消失在天花板上。

“真是不错。”埃尔文称赞。给自己的碟子盛满，冰凉的金属勺子送来滚烫的米粒，带着很浓郁的黄油、罗勒的香气和海鲜的腥味。

他们的交谈很少，只是默默地吃着。有时候默契地接过对方刚拿起来要添食物的盘子，用大勺子放上令人满足的分量，再放回对方面前。按理说刚刚交往不足半年的情侣不该这么沉默，可他们之间老有种早就过了一辈子的错觉。

我本来应该很能说啊。利威尔疑惑。

不过他没有纠结这事，像忘记他人生前28年经过的无足轻重的破事一样扔到了时间的河流中。

吃完饭他们的手在桌子上交叠了一阵，结账时也没有抽回去。

七.

三月末的夜晚七八点依然很冷，他们沿着W 26th st 一直向西北散步到哈德逊河，途中经过一家咖啡店，利威尔执意要进去，买了两杯酸奶和几个圆圆的chocolate bites塞到埃尔文手里。

“这回要给我吃掉！”

他很任性地命令埃尔文。

德国人听话地嚼了它们。

这天的风不是很大，车也不多。即使一边就是高架桥，河边也不吵闹。两家餐厅和一个游艇会的码头延伸至河中，水面上朦胧映着他们的灯火，顺着波浪漂向远方。

利威尔和埃尔文倚在栏杆旁，莫名奇妙地接连不断一根根抽烟，无休止地接吻，埃尔文把利威尔裹进自己的大衣，比他矮上许多的人消失在他的臂膀中，只露出没什么血色的小脸。他们塞上耳机，连着利威尔的手机听着同一首歌。

很长时间，他们就是不说话。

Sometimes I wish you knew   
But I disguise the truth

“埃尔文，”利威尔的手肘搭在他横放在自己胸前的手背上，食指中指夹着烟上下抬动了一下，连接那两根手指的指骨也被带着撑起了手背细腻的皮肉。埃尔文看着它们投下阴影，闪烁一下消失不见。

利威尔低头瞥一眼顶突然顶在他腰际的东西，抬脚在埃尔文小腿上踹下不轻不重的一脚：“不要给我现在硬，听我说——”

Does your mind play this game too?  
Think ‘bout me and you

“我说啊，要是有什么所谓的来世就好了。”

他感受到埃尔文把自己搂紧了，大手覆上他的前额将按到怀里，柔软的嘴唇贴上他的后脑：“怎么了，利维。”

如果有来世，就赶紧抛掉这破烂不堪的一生，忘掉过去的一切和你去另一个地方吧。

利威尔最后深深吸了一口烟，把烟熄灭，别过头看向河水深处。

可惜大概是没有。

I guess it’s overdue   
Tell me your point of view

“……没什么。”

埃尔文把他抱的更紧了些。

“有的，是有来生的。”过了好久，他才这么回答。

“哈？我怎么不知道你信印度教啊——还是佛教，无所谓，我就是随便一问而已。”

利威尔的侧脸贴着埃尔文，声音有点小，但说话时的震颤直抵埃尔文的胸膛，以至于他的心脏都在颤抖。

See you face to face I’m thinking’bout the days we used to be  
But I can’t make a scene, but I can’t make a scene

Like I want you 

“很抱歉，我不信仰宗教，但我相信那是真的。”

“哼。”

埃尔文不由自主伸手把他的头也按紧了，此刻他感到害怕，与安心和满足一并填满了他的一切。

他俯下身贴上利威尔的脸。

Even it's true.

八.

纽约是条埋葬梦想和灵魂的大河。

每一天都有人遍体鳞伤，带着一具空壳黯然离去，也有人春风得意一夜成名。它榨取着每一个人的生命和尊严，把它们抛弃在河底，就和哈德逊河里的死尸和废料一样，第二天就再也不会有人去关心它们。

尽管如此，仍然有大批大批追逐着梦想的人涌来这里，心中的蓝图快要冲破胸腔。

佩特拉低着头收拾掉自己的工位时，利威尔就在一旁的休息室和埃尔文里喝着热茶冷眼观看，她木然地清掉所有的东西，只有当她偶然瞟到利威尔时才显出一丝波澜。

几个月前她来时脸上的欣喜和憧憬早已荡然无存。利威尔目送她提着那箱东西消失在电梯里，把杯子扔进垃圾桶回到自己的办公室。

“或许明年等我合同到期了，我也要被这样赶出去呢，利维。”埃尔文跟他开玩笑。

利威尔狠狠拍了一掌他的后颈，脸色阴沉。

第二天佩特拉的位置被一个叫亚妮的女实习生替代。这人挺有意思，从一开始就已经是一副死人脸，恐怕哪天被辞掉也不会有太多变化。

他和埃尔文每天都忙得晕头转向，咖啡一杯一杯下肚，日历跟动画片一样翻着，银行账户里倒是充裕，就是没有时间去享用它们。瞬间又到了秋天，夏天短得跟没有一样。

警察局一点动静都没有，好在那个隔空投送再没有出现过。

直到有一天，埃尔文冷淡地告诉他他将不再送自己回家时，利威尔自己的脑子才迟钝的喘了口气，运转起来。

“你说什么？”

“既然没有危险了，就没有必要再这样浪费时间了，下了夜班我也很累，利维。”

利威尔不记得自己当时也没有回答，因为他还在想着石油期货的事，他当时可能只是面无表情地点点头，走回办公室埋头苦干起来。

凌晨他躺在床上，被咖啡因的作用折磨得头疼时，才恍然大悟似的委屈地小声哭了出来。

又有人要离开了，是吗？

我做了什么啊，埃尔文，我们不都是被重担压得喘不过气来吗？

意识模糊之间，他一瞬间好像记起了什么，接着又沉沉睡了过去。

九.

I see you.

地铁惨白的光线中，利威尔盯着手机屏幕上的那几个字，眨眨眼。

埃尔文不在他身边，很多个星期之前听说他就不再值夜班了，还是韩吉告诉利威尔的——他们已经不说话很长时间了。

这算是分手吗？不过他们好像谁也没亲口承认过他们在一起过。

怎么回事？

利威尔皱眉，再看到这条消息他居然无法生出任何一丝恐惧的情绪来，转而是非常陌生的不屑。

愚蠢的猪猡。

这个想法又是哪来的。

到站了，利威尔用手揉揉眉心，猛然发现自己一直用手肘撑在膝盖上。惊异之余，他把手机放在口袋里，转身出了地铁。

再有清晰的记忆时，他站在小巷口，右手的指节擦破了点皮，还保持着紧紧握拳的姿势，提着拳头，面前是个痛苦的捂着腹部的人，被自己用左手拎着领子揍得鼻青脸肿，旁边地上躺着台屏幕碎裂的手机。

“再让我看到你就把你的左手卸下来，蠢货。”

他听到自己说。

十.

埃尔文人间蒸发了。

利威尔的精神也出了问题，至少他自己是这么觉得的。他的心理医生和韩吉都认为他一点儿事都没有，只不过压力太大了一点。

“韩吉，埃尔文呢？”

“埃尔文，埃尔文是谁啊？”韩吉疑惑地回头看他。

“那个德国人，金发，今年二月份来的？”

“啊？利威尔，你是说——”韩吉皱起眉，思考了一下，“你是说吉克？”

“当然不是那个死猴子——我的意思是，不是他。”利威尔脱口而出，说完连他自己都迷茫了。

我可能需要休息一下，他这么安慰自己。

现代化的顶层公寓，俯瞰着纽约的城市景观，主色调是深海和钢铁的颜色，实在是没有什么温度。

利威尔以为自己并不需要什么情感的温暖，因此一直以来他对自己的栖身之所都极其满意，但最近他却认为这里太冷了些。

好像一件埃尔文的东西都没留下。

他在大床上蜷缩进被子里看着那充满设计感、价值不菲的金属花瓶发呆。

难道只是幻想而已吗？

不知道为什么，只要一这样想，他的心里就堵得慌，难受的要命。

他变得越来越神经质和精神上的迟钝。在某天埃尔文突然出现在他的门前时，他甚至没有质问或者怀疑，就自然而然地把他让了进来。

埃尔文浑身是伤，他没了一只胳膊，内脏从肚子里流出来，腿似乎也断了。利威尔看着他，不知道该说什么。

“你去哪里了？”他问埃尔文。

“我是天使。”埃尔文无视了他的问题，没头没尾地说了这么一句，“我成为了天使，利维。”

“……你是不是磕药了？”

“不，”埃尔文畅快地笑了，接着拧紧眉头，从嘴里咳出一口血，“过来，利维。”

他抬起仅剩的那只手，朝利威尔伸去：“过来。”

他们紧握着手，又松开。

“是的，如你所见，利维，我一直都不是什么无私的好人，”埃尔文笑得眼角都出现了皱纹，眼睛里却是无谓地愧疚和痛苦，“如今我完成了我的任务，不得不得离开了。”

“所以就请让士兵长带着你，走完你剩余的人生吧。”

那个人类最强对生命的无上敬重和无限的生命力洗刷着利威尔的脑海，他在挣扎中留下眼泪，那个人类最强超乎想象的坚韧和顽强把他征服，将他踩在脚下，露出失望的表情。

那是无论任何时候，都不会放弃斗争、放弃任何生的希望的、无法抗拒的力量。

可你给我这些记忆干什么呢，埃尔文？真是自私啊，因为你想要看着我活下去，就不顾这个世界的我的感受而强行把我带回来吗？

“天使，当我三岁小孩啊……”

他止不住的流泪，看着埃尔文扭曲的笑容，声音却轻飘飘的，很平静。

埃尔文的背后长出洁白的羽翼，白色的光笼罩他的全身，一切伤痕都在肉眼可见地恢复原状。他捧着利威尔的脸，替他擦去眼泪，一步一步朝窗台倒退着。

“存不存在天使呢？利维，信还是不信，这由你选择。”

利威尔目送他从窗户中轻盈地一跃而下，自己仿佛做了一场梦，醒来后多了一份这一次生命的记忆，却要再次目睹埃尔文的离去，自己一人度过余下的六十多年——也许是五十多年，谁知道。

似乎沾染上了这座城市的生活态度了，真是让人火大。

天色从金蓝色渐渐变绿，又变成紫红的样子，从窗口朝下看去，下面一点痕迹也没有，人行道上依旧人头攒动，马路上汽车和电车川流不息，每天，都有人从这条马路上走过，带着自己的记忆、自己的故事，也许还有无人知晓的、另一个世界的历史的记忆和英雄的不朽。

而生活还得继续。

END


End file.
